


The Band In Heaven

by MooseFeels



Series: Revelation [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel open their home, to something new, to something to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean watches Castiel wake up.

He’s all healed now. Right as rain. His breathing is easy and unlabored; he’s even been out hiking and taking care of the trails. He’s in for the week though; there’s a terrible cold sweeping the pack and it’s crucial he not catch it. 

Dean watches Castiel sleep. 

It’s February now. 

Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year. Open parties, warm hearth, an unending course of people coming through the house, sleeping in the rooms, dinners being made. 

It happened- it all happened, endlessly, but now it’s ended.

Now it’s ended, and Dean watches Castiel wake up, alone in their big house.

His eyes are blue, when he opens them and looks across, over at Dean. 

Dean sighs, easily. Happily. Castiel smiles at him, the slightest uptick of his mouth. “Hello, Dean,” he says softly. 

Dean reaches forward and takes his hand under the blankets, under the heavy down comforter, under the weight of the heated air.

“You ready?” Castiel asks.

Dean shakes his head.

“Me either,” he answers.

They stay there, in that space, for a long time, and then Castiel gets up and Dean climbs out of the bed and he goes to make breakfast.

“Do you want to go with Gabriel to pick them up or do you want to be here to work on the nest?” Castiel asks as he walks into the kitchen.

“Stay here,” Dean answers. “Need to iron the sheets on the guest bed.”

“Okay,” Castiel says. He grabs a yogurt out of the fridge and pours a cup of coffee. “I’m gonna go ahead and head into town, alright?”

Dean nods. 

“Dean,” Castiel says, and Dean looks up, at him. His hair is sticking up in every potential direction and his shirt is rumpled and his eyes are bright. 

Dean can’t quite find the voice to answer, but he knows that seeing him can be answer enough between them. 

“It will be okay,” Castiel says. 

Dean nods. 

Castiel putters around a few minutes more and then leaves, and Dean eats some scrambled eggs and coffee. He sits in the house for a long moment and then he stands and he cleans.

He wasn’t lying about the sheets; they really do need to be taken care of and he wants everything to be as comfortable and thought out and beautiful as possible. He wants his home to be warm and full- the fridge is stuffed and the pantry is overflowing and there’s months, weeks worth of game stocked in the freezer. He’s got a loaf of fresh challah he made last night wrapped and in the breadbox for when they get in and he aired out the rooms the other day so that they’re not stuffy but they’re also nice and warm.  Castiel’s got a mighty pile of firewood stack outback and all of the woodboxes are filled.

Dean pulls the sheets out of the closet and sets up the ironing board. Turns on a record and presses every crease and wrinkle from them. Throws the fitted sheet over the mattress and the top sheet. Throws the blanket over and makes sure the bed is orderly and comfortable and soft. He heads to his own bedroom and tugs on a thick pair of socks and a heavy sweater (Benny knit it for him a little while back). He slips into his boots and grabs his watch. 

He’s going to go take a walk.

* * *

 

Castiel drives to the city, radio turned up to distract him from his own thoughts.

He’s talked to Dean about this. They’ve talked. There’s been phone calls and long discussions into the night; paperwork and bank accounts. There’s been conversation with strangers and-

Castiel still can’t really believe it’s real.

The hours pass faster than he would have guessed, and he parks and walks into the arrivals area of the airport. 

And he waits.

He can’t miss Sam. He’s damn near seven feet tall, sticks out like a sore thumb. He comes out with two duffel bags, one thrown over his shoulder and the other in his hand. The other hand trails out, reaching for a blonde girl.

Sam’s eyes find his and he smiles.

He looks nervous.

Castiel can’t blame him. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean doesn’t really know, what to expect, but then they’re there. They’re there, it’s them. Sam looks even taller than he was the last time Dean saw him, and poor Jess is as big as a house.

Dean looks at her, can’t look away, from that almost alien curve of her, waiting, growing. 

“Dean?” Castiel asks, smiling a little. “They just got off the plane-- can I take them to the guest room?”

Dean startles, out of his staring and he nods, smiling sheepishly. 

Sam smiles back, a little goofy, and Castiel guides the two of them to their room, the downstairs guest room. 

Dean stands in the foyer for a moment, feeling that kind of electric, zinging nervousness.

This is happening. 

He heads back to the kitchen and pulls the pork from the oven, where it was staying warm, and he dishes it into plates, with a pile of mashed potatoes alongside and some green beans. Sets them along the counter. 

Few minutes later, the three of them come into the kitchen and grab plates and sit at the table. 

Dean joins them.

None of them say anything for a while, and then Sam says, “So, this is weird.”

“Sam,” Jess sighs, “we talked about this; there’s  _ precedent _ . It’s fine, people used to do it all the time.”

“We don’t have to discuss this now, if you don’t want to,” Castiel says. “We understand that this must be...trying.”

“No,” Jess says, “no, we gotta address the elephant in the room. You’re going to raise my baby.”

“If you’re not okay with this, we can--”   
Jess shakes her head. “It’s not that we don’t  _ want _ her--”

“It’s a girl?” Dean asks, heart soaring. 

Jess looks at him, her eyes surprisingly soft. “Yeah,” she says. 

Dean smiles, because there’s something magical and inexplicable and beautiful about knowing.  _ Her _ . 

“It’s not that we don’t want her,” Sam says. “It’s that we’re not ready for her.”

Jess nods. 

Dean swallows, and says, “If you want to be, you’ll always be a part of her life.” He looks over to Castiel, who also looks tired and nervous. He looks as nervous as Dean feels. 

“You’re part of the pack,” Dean says. “You’re part of the pack, just like she is. Both of you. And you’ll always be welcome and a part of her life.”

Sam nods. 

“Will staying until it happens...will that affect your studies?” Castiel asks, seriously. 

Jess shakes her head. “When we found out, I got my GED,” she says. “And I’m pre-enrolled for Stanford in the fall. So is Sam.”

“We can help with those expenses,” Dean says. 

Castiel looks over to him, raised eyebrow. Dean looks at him seriously and nods. Dean’s nest egg, from the art-- it’s serious. Not enough to cover everything, but to make a pretty big dent. 

Castiel nods back. Turns to Sam and Jess and says, “We’ll also be covering any post-natal care Jess will need, and the cost of visiting every month.”

Sam’s brows draw tight. “Are you sure?  That’s not cheap.”

Dean nods. “We’re certain. You’re  _ pack _ . That means-- that--mmmeans you’re here,” he answers, fighting off the anxious thing in him to get through the sentence. “You’re here in her life and in ours.”

Castiel smiles, at Dean. 

Sam nods. “Wow,” he sighs. “This is uh...this is kind of a big deal, huh?”

Jess huffs, a short scoff, and Castiel laughs. 

“A little,” Castiel answers. 

“There’s some paperwork,” Jess says. “Sam drew it up with some help from a local legal office. We can go see a notary and get it taken care of.”

“Of course,” Castiel says. 

The dinner continues on, mostly silent. They put the dishes away, in the kitchen, and Sam goes to discuss something with Castiel. Dean’s putting away a dried pot and Jess says, “I’m glad it’s you.”

Dean looks at her, cocks his head to the side.  _ What? _

Jess gestures to her stomach. “I’m glad it’s you, who’s going to raise her. I mean, we’ll be there and we’ll contribute but--” And Jess’s eyes go a little wet. “She’s going to be your baby.” Her voice cracks. “Ugh, fuck, hormones.”

Dean smiles at her, small and nervous. “C-cas and me,” he says. “W-w-we want you, in her life. If you want to be there. You will be. She’s not  _ my _ baby.” Dean swallows. “She’s her own person. I-I-I’m excited to be a part of her life.”

Jess laughs a little, around the crying. “Okay,” she says. “I’m glad, is all. I’m glad you’re going to be a part of her life, then.”

Dean pulls her into a hug, and it feels warm and familiar and complete.

They finish cleaning the kitchen. 

They go to bed.

Lying across from Castiel, he knows neither of them is sleeping. 

“Hey,” Castiel says, after a long time. 

Dean smiles. “Hey,” he answers. 

“We’re gonna be uncles,” he says. 

Dean feels his smile get bigger, straining his cheeks a little. 

“Yeah,” he says. 

“She’s gonna love you,” Castiel says. 

Dean pulls him in closer. 

“I love you,” he says. 

“I know,” Castiel answers. 

“She’s gonna love you, too,” Dean says.

* * *

 

And she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hey guess what's finished; it's this)  
> (i've been working on this for i think two years and it's wild to me both the scope of it and how much ya'll liked it. it was a hell of a thing. catch me on tumblr @moosefeels)


End file.
